


Baby Blues

by whitearrow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Chrobin - Freeform, F/M, Family, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitearrow/pseuds/whitearrow
Summary: Just drabbles of family times with various shepherds, cross posted from my blog.





	Baby Blues

While Chrom is nothing short of a proud and doting father, at the moment he peered down at Lucina as though she were from a distant world. 

 

“How am I supposed to do this?” He held up a dirty diaper in his hands and Robin wafted the scent away with her hand towards the open window, though the wind did little to alleviate the stench of fresh baby poop assaulting her senses. 

 

“I did offer to do it,” she reminded him with a nasally voice as she pinched the bridge of her nose. Baby Lucina gurgled happily in her crib and extended her small palms out towards her father. 

 

Chrom shook his head, a determined glint in his eye and some tears welling up (she suspected from the smell rather than emotion.) “It must be me,” he declared, and tossed the diaper away. He rolled up his sleeves even further and eyed Lucina’s bottom as though it were a training dummy he must vanquish. “I have to do this eventually—right?” He found his hand stuck more often than not, and she had to go through the motions with him several more times. Not that she could blame him—Frederick had his hands full teaching her how to accomplish the task when it was her first time. 

 

“I’m surprised you never learned with Lissa…” she muttered and extricated Chrom from his messy attempt once more. He huffed a strand of hair from his face and ignored her small jabs, and finally he got Lucina all cleaned up and giggling once more. 

 

Chrom flashed a triumphant smirk at Robin, his face red and mildly reeking of sweat. Lucina squished his face happily, blithely unaware of just how much trouble her little bottom could bring. 


End file.
